


caged creature

by a_little_hope (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 1880s, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, F/M, Magical Realism, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_little_hope
Summary: ben saw her in a dream, she got him through hard days.





	caged creature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smol_Stressed_Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Stressed_Bunny/gifts).



> Okay so I reaaaallly hope this fic isn't shit but I like keyboard smashed wrote this fic with a boost of inspiration and then lost it yikes.,,,, but I hope you like it, your next one shot is coming out tomorrow bc I keep editing it and wanting to make it better

When Rey was little, she used to dream of a boy with wings. She wasn’t quite sure who he was, but he was always in dreams when they started to turn into nightmares. At first, they didn’t talk. He would just look at her through golden bars, his large black wings taking up more of his cage than his actual body. It was the fourth dream by the time he spoke. “Are you real?” He asked. 

 

“Am I real?” She repeated. “Of course I’m real,” He paused, warm brown eyes studying her. “Are you real?”

“Yes,” He said, “you’re in my dream though. So your existence is debatable.” 

 

“You’re a boy with wings, so your existence is more debatable than mine.” At that, he laughed. Rey got the feeling that was a rare thing for him to do. 

 

“Maybe you are real,” He said, “will you come back?” Rey cocked her head to the side, she was confused. “Will you come back to this dream? I don’t want to be alone.”  _ Oh.  _ Rey was about to open her mouth to speak when she woke up. 

 

**

 

This time there was spider like creatures, rising out of deep dark pools of some thick, black liquid. Kylo was terrified. He could never move from his space. He was stuck in between golden bars. Bars that would always showcase the fact that he was a slave, someone shown off for laughs. She was always there to stop the nightmares. This time, she showed up, turned around and looked back at the monsters. She didn’t even cry. She just said, “Go away.” He wished that he could be as strong as her. 

 

She went to his cage and sat down beside it. “Thank you,” He said. The boy paused, realizing that he didn’t have anything to call her. “What’s your name?” 

 

“Rey,” The girl answered. Rey, that sounded like a fitting name. “Yours,” 

 

“Kylo.” The boy answered. The girl wrinkled her nose. 

 

“I think you’re lying.” He was. “But I’ll call you that.” They were there, silent for a second. She asked another question. “Where are you?” 

 

“Right now? New York.” He said. 

 

“Do you travel a lot?” Before he had a chance to answer, the both of them woke up.

 

***

 

The next time Rey saw him,  she was sixteen. She no longer had a home and walked the cobbled streets of London in search for solitude from the cold winter every night. She fell asleep in an alleyway, a small knife in her hand. She found herself in a red and white tent. A circus tent. She was part of the audience. 

 

There was someone shouting, but over the jeering of the riff raff audience, she had to stand on her tip toes to see what was going on. It was to her horror when she saw him, in a cage in the center of the ring. He looked so frightened. This is just a dream. This is a dream. She was right, it was a terrifying dream all the same. The people melted away like wax, and she was left there in the ring next to him. 

 

He was crying. 

 

“They’re gone.” She said. “They won’t hurt you here.” He was practically unresponsive. Rey hated it. For the first time ever, she stuck her hand through the bars, cupping his cheek. Kylo pressed into her. “I won’t hurt you.”

 

“I’m a monster.” The way he said it broke her heart. 

 

“No, no you aren’t.” She said. He was beautiful, not a monster. “Where are you?” She asked again. 

 

“California right now.” He paused. “I heard that in a few years we’re going to London. I don’t know if…” 

 

“I’m in London,” She said. “If you can hang in there, I will find you, and I will release you.” He looked like he was going to protest, but she wouldn’t let him. She was going to free this boy, she was going to protect him. She’d made her mind up already.

 

***

 

The next time he saw her, he was twenty and she was nineteen. This time, it was in person. At first just a sweeping glance through the crowd, she was wearing a green dress and her hair was down. She kept to the very outside of the tent, but she kept her eyes on him. It was enough comforting to get through the day.

 

She came at night, silently and effortlessly, and smashed the lock on his cage with a rock she’d found outside the grounds. “Come.” Kylo couldn’t remember the last time he’d been outside his cage. Rey grabbed him and he could feel his wings stretch and scream. She pulled him along with her and into the shadows. “I’m going to assume you can’t fly.” She said. 

 

“I haven’t in a while.” It was a painful thing to remember. She tried to give him a weak smile. 

 

“I’ll get you out of here. I promise.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“You don’t deserve this.” She said. “And you’re not a monster.” Rey tried to give him another smile of reassurance before looking around the lot. No one was awake. “We can go.” She whispered. 

 

They ran. 

 

Kylo kept feeling like this was another dream. 

 

He would wake up back there and laughed at and Rey would be nowhere to comfort him. The girl was smaller than he expected, but prettier and fiercer too. She clutched at a knife, looking each way to make sure that no one was chasing them. 

 

“We won’t be able to go to the city.” She said. “We’re going to go into the country side.”

 

“Do you know anyone in the country side?”

 

“One person,” she said. “She’s quite weird but she can get us a place where no one will find us.”

***

 

They had gone for hours to get out of the city. When they finally did, Kylo spoke. “You saved me…” 

 

“Yeah,” it was dark enough that Rey seemed at ease. “I did.”

 

“Thank you,” 

 

“It was really nothing,” but it was something. It was everything. 

 

“I’ve been in cages for as long as I can remember.” This was the first time that Kylo had felt fresh country air outside of a tent. When he didn't have to worry about crowds of loud people calling him an abomination and didn’t feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth when his master whipped him. 

 

“Do you not remember your parents? Do you think they had wings too?”

 

“Probably not,” Kylo said. “They threw me away because I was a monster.” 

 

“You need to stop staying that.” Rey said. Then she paused. “Maybe we don’t need parents.” Maybe they didn’t. “After all, we have each other now.”

 

***

 

The next few hours was filled with talking until their lungs were sore. They found an old barn and settled in the highest crook, dark and unable to be seen from the ground. They told each other secrets and dreams that they had never been able to share.

 

“I think you may be the kindest person I’ve ever met.” Rey guessed that that wasn’t saying much, but she didn't mind. She still smiled. They were silent for a while when Kylo whispered, “Don’t leave me.” 

 

“I won’t.” She said. “We’re together now, and I won’t let anyone hurt you.” She meant that. She meant it full heartedly. Rey would protect this boy with all her ability. “I promise.”


End file.
